


Harrisco Cupcakes [recipes]

by KDHeart



Series: KD's bakery [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baked Goods, Baking, Gen, Recipes, not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: Harrisco themed cupcakes and variations[salted caramel mocha, cheesy lemon and variations]





	1. The Vibe & The Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/gifts).



> Back in March, aquaexplicit was wondering about Vibe themed cupcakes and I was cold and miserable and decided I NEED TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN!!! And I ended up making Harry cupcakes too, bc why not?!  
> And then it turned into a whole thing, with variations for most of the AU versions of the characters we got to see on the show.

**The Vibe** is based on a salted caramel cupcake recipe, with extra coffee essence and I tried to make them bright red with chocolate/coffee frosting to go with his suit, but that didn’t really work out… it’s sweet and soft and incredibly fluffy and just a little bit salty, bc sarcasm is one of Cisco’s superpower. I tried to get as much coffee as I could without turning it into a coffee cupcake. It’s a comfort cupcake that can kick ass.

For **Harry** , I went with lemons and cheese, and more lemon and some salt. It looks dry and grumpy on the outside, but it’s actually soft and sappy on the inside, bc of the lemon syrup, and then I added a cold, brittle exterior of even more lemon!!!  And it’s surprisingly cheesy :D

**The Vibe**

  * ~200 gr plain flour
  * 1 ½ tsp baking powder
  * ½ tsp salt
  * 1 tsp cocoa
  * ~100 gr unsalted butter softened
  * 150gr brown sugar
  * 3 tbsp sour cream
  * 1 tsp vanilla extract
  * 2 tsp coffee extract
  * 1 tsp red food coloring
  * 2 large eggs
  * 125 ml milk


  1. Preheat oven (Gas Mark 4/180° C/350 F)
  2. Mix flour, salt, cocoa and baking powder
  3. In another bowl, mix butter, sugar, sour cream in a bowl until fluffy. Add     vanilla and coffee extract, then food colouring, then the eggs one at a     time, beating between each addition.
  4. Gradually add the flour mixture and milk
  5. Spoon the batter into the muffin tray and bake for 20min
  6. Let them cool in the tray for 1-2min after you take them out and then let them cool completely



 

Frosting (if you know a better coffee/cocoa frosting, please share!!!)

  * ~100 gr cream cheese
  * ~50 gr butter
  * 2 cups powdered sugar (200 gr? 400 gr? HELP! I used 300 gr and it didn’t work)
  * 3 tbsp cocoa
  * ¼ tsp salt
  * 3 tbsp milk
  * 1 tsp coffee extract


  1. Mix everything in a bowl and beat until incorporated. Add sugar if needed
  2. Despair because no matter how much sugar you add, it does **nothing**
  3. Call Mum to ask her how to make dark chocolate glaze



 

Glazing

  * 2 tbsp cocoa
  * 6 tbsp sugar
  * 3 tbsp water
  * ¼ tsp vinegar


  1. mix everything in a small pot
  2. let it simmer and boil a couple of times
  3. spread over cupcakes before it hardens
  4. maybe mix some with a bit of the frosting you made earlier, if you want it thicker



 [the 4 versions i ended up with. the shiny black one is the glaze without anything added, the mate black is glazing mixed with some of the frosting and the other two are the disappointing frosting]

**Harry**

  * ~200gr flour
  * 1 ½ tsp baking powder
  * ½ tsp salt
  * ~100 gr unsalted butter softened
  * ~100 gr cream cheese                                                              
  * 100 gr caster sugar
  * 2 large eggs
  * 1 lemon: juice + finely grated rind (2 lemons if small, but you won’t need the rind from both)
  * 4 tbsp milk


  1. Preheat oven (Gas Mark 4/180° C/350 F)
  2. Mix flour, salt, and baking powder
  3. In another bowl, mix butter, cheese and sugar. Add the eggs one at a time, beating between each addition
  4. Gradually add the flour mixture, the lemon rind, the milk and half the lemon juice (or the juice of one small lemon) until incorporated
  5. bake for 20 min
  6. make a syrup from the rest of the lemon juice (or the juice of the second lemon) and 5 tsp sugar. Heat up and mix until the sugar melts
  7. prick the tops of the warm cupcakes and brush them with syrup



 

frosting

2 tsp leftover lemon syrup

~100 gr powdered sugar (add more until it’s thick enough)


	2. The Reverb

So i tried to make the Vibe ones for my family for Easter, but i couldn’t find coffee extract anywhere and my aunts don’t believe in vanilla extract (+God forbid you use food colouring!!!), which means I had to improvise and I now have a new variation :) I give you… **Reverb** cupcakes!

Same exact recipe as the Vibe, except you don’t use colouring and you replace the vanilla and coffee extract with 20g of vanillinated sugar and two full teaspoons of instant coffee. They’re a bit darker, a little bitter and, bc i left them too long in the tray after i took them out of the oven, they have a hole on the inside to be extra heavy on the symbolism.

The consensus is that they are amazing and I should stop complaining about the lack of ingredients :D


	3. The Reverb and the Council of Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Variations on the Harrisco cupcakes I made for the 2018 Harrisco Fest in August

Reverb - i used a whole thing of instant coffee, to make it as bitter as possible

Mr Ramon - a mix between the two, so it’s smoother and a little sour (from the lemon)

HR - a drop of coffee essence and sprinkles on top

Lothario - a few drops of gin, making him essentially a gin and tonic cupcake

I suck at making frosting, so I just used the same coffee based frosting with a bit of chocolate icing on all except Reverb, who is just hard, brittle, bitter chocolate 

That last pic is a bonus naked pic ;) 

My lighting is bad and my camera is worse :(

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on [tumblr](http://kd-heart.tumblr.com/post/171491850897/harrisco-cupcakes-bc-aquaexplicit-was-wondering) in march 2018


End file.
